


Strong, Powerful, Independent Women

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Girls in Love, Pack Dynamics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “Maybe I don’t like the fact no one everaskedus about a new pack member,” Laura shot back at Stiles who instantly looked a bit guilty. He might have been Derek’s second, but they all knew he had a soft spot for Lydia.“And maybe I don’t like the fact that Derek let abansheeinto his pack in the first place,” Laura argued, flashing her red eyes at Derek like a challenge.
Relationships: Laura Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Kudos: 4





	Strong, Powerful, Independent Women

**Author's Note:**

> For Em's Femslash February free-for-all. [dauntless-and-assiduous](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dauntless-and-assiduous) requested Laura and Lydia because "I just feel like those two would have gotten along swimmingly (to the absolute terror of literally everyone else)." I went a different way with it, but I still love them so I hope you do, too!

“I don’t understand why she’s even here,” Lydia spat, glancing down at her nails that were in desperate need of a manicure. “She was dead like less than six months ago and now she’s calling all the shots?” Lydia said with a scoff and an expert roll of her eyes. 

“She is--  _ was _ my alpha, Lydia,” Derek said as if that fact explained away any of her grievances. 

“I haven’t seen any acts of alpha-ness from her yet--” She was interrupted by Laura shooting off the couch, her red eyes like fire on Lydia’s as she approached with a rumble in her chest. 

“Der, give me one reason I shouldn’t kill her,” Laura growled and Lydia couldn’t hold back her laughter. 

“I’d like to see you  _ try, _ Hale,” Lydia challenged, holding her hands up, ready to push Laura away from her with just a simple scream. Before she could use any of her newfound power, Stiles’ arms wrapped around her waist to hold her back and Derek stepped between the two women, pushing his sister back with palms to her chest. 

“What is  _ wrong _ with you two?” Stiles asked, throwing his hands up in the air after Lydia sent him an effective glare warning him to let go. “You’re both strong, powerful, independent women. You should get along!” Both Lydia and Laura crossed their arms over their chest, raising their eyebrows at the two men. Lydia quickly changed her stance when she realized how similar they looked and scoffed again. 

“Maybe I don’t like the fact no one ever  _ asked _ us about a new pack member,” Laura shot back at Stiles who instantly looked a bit guilty. He might have been Derek’s second, but they all knew he had a soft spot for Lydia. 

“And maybe I don’t like the fact that Derek let a  _ banshee _ into his pack in the first place,” Laura argued, flashing her red eyes at Derek like a challenge.

“You know what? You two are going to stay in here until you figure your shit out, okay?” Stiles yelled in clear frustration after a few brief moments of stares and glares from everyone in the room. He grabbed Derek’s hand and swiftly made his way out of the loft, slamming the doors behind them. Lydia could hear Stiles ranting all the way down the stairs and out the door and when she heard the rattle of the jeep engine disappear, she turned to Laura with raised eyebrows. 

“How long do you think we can keep this up?” Lydia sighed, resting her hands on her hips. Laura shrugged and leaned against the table behind her, beckoning Lydia over with a wave of her hand. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to. They both felt the tension that had risen in the air dissipate the second they didn’t have to hide anymore. 

Lydia’s smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she surged forward, slotting herself between Laura’s legs and throwing her arms around Laura’s neck. She kissed her as passionately as she always had, lips and tongues pressing together until neither of them knew where one began and the other ended. Laura’s arms settled securely around Lydia’s waist and they felt like protection from all the destruction that swirled around Lydia’s mind. 

The first time they had touched was the first time Lydia had felt the aura of death wash away from her as if purged from her own personal hell. Her mind wasn’t swarmed with decrepit and terrifying images and words of sorrow didn’t swirl around her head. Lydia thought it was because Laura had been brought back from the very place that called to her, but they decided the feeling was too relieving to get anyone else involved. They both found comfort in each other; in the passing touches, the unseen glances, the private moments of solitude. 

No one else needed to know. Not just yet. Not until they were ready to face the future together or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemryn) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
